I Love Sensei
by DarkLunarMidnight
Summary: Aara has something special he wants to give Pein. Pein x Konan Pein x OC (Soft yaoi)


**This is one of my fan made stories. It's about a boy named Aara, who is student to Pein. Aara cares for his Pein~sensei very much, but Pein changes when Konan is around.  
Enjoy the story~! ^.^**

** "**I finally finished it!" I exclamied happily as I held the object up to the light. Hm? Oh I had been working on this crystal rose for Pein~sensei. You see, Pein~sensei's been nothing but good to me and he needs it. I hope it'll make him feel special. I stood from the desk then sat the crystal rose on top of some papers. I plopped down on my bed then sighed, "I hope he likes it." I giggled. There was a knock at my door, "Aara." I realized that it was Pein~Sensei's voice. I jumped put of my bed then ran over to my desk and covered the rose. I walked over to the door then opened it, "Yes Pein~sensei?" Pein~sensei looked down at me, "Where've you been these last few weeks?" I started to rock back and forth on my heels, "In my room~." I said cutely. Pein~sensei chuckled, "I see. Don't over do yourself in here Aara." I nodded, "Sir, yes sir." Pein~sensei russled my hair then left my room. I smiled then went back to my bed.

The next morning, I awoke quickly and grabbed the rose. I left my room then shoot out of the Uchiha Manor. I walked around the small area Pein~sensei's usually in. I saw Pein~sensei standing in a small shaded area with three girls and two guys. I wanted to go over but something told me to wait until later. Pein~sensei looked pass a blue haired girl infront of him and stared at me. I smiled then waved at him, Pein~sensei looked like he sighed then turned back to the girl. I sighed myself then walked back down the street. I sat by a lightpole and stared at the rose in my hand then held it to my chest, '_No matter what...Pein~sensei's there for me(you)...through thick and thin...Pein~sensei loves me(you)...' _Pein~sensei's word combind with mine, I'll never forget. I put the rose in my pocket then stood up and walked back down the street. I saw that everyone was gone except the three girls. I sighed then continued to walk. The three girls sat on the edge of the sidewalk. They stood and looked at me, "So..." the blue girl started, "you're Pein's side whore." I blinked, "Oh no, no, Pein~sensei's-" "Shut up. Look kid, stay away from Pein!" the blue haired girl shoved me onto the ground. I grunted in pain then stared up at her, she laughed then walked away with her group. I pushed myself up from the ground, "What was that about?" I asked myself. I shrugged then began to cross the grass, over a hill. Below I saw Pein~sensei with his guy friends. I smiled then jumped from the hill, "Pein~sen-" I tripped and fell into Pein~sensei's arms. I looked up at him, "S-Sorry..." Pein~sensei sighed, "It's okay." I stood up straightly then dusted off my pants, "Pein~sensei..." I started. Pein~sensei looked down at me, "What is it?" I sighed, "W-Well...I wanted to give you-" "Pein~kun!" I turned to see that blue haired girl again. Pein~sensei smiled then hugged the girl tightly, "Hello Konan." I lowered my head sadly then sighed. Konan wrapped her arms around Pein~sensei's neck and returned the hug. Pein~sensei looked back over at me, "Now, what was it you were saying Aara?" Konan gave me an evil glare. I sighed then shook my head, "Nothing." I walked into the gravel road and began walking down it. I stopped by a small lake and looked at myself in the clear water, "Pein~sensei doesn't want you, you're not a girl and you're not something he wants." I told myself. I began to sob in my hands, reapeating 'he hates me, he hates me' over and over again. I wiped my tears then stood up, ''I should get going." I sighed and began walking home. I felt more tears comming so I started to run, I was wiping my eyes and running at the same time. I accidentally bumped Konan as I ran. "Hey watch it!" she yelled. I looked to see her and Pein~sensei together, holding hands. That only brought more tears to my eyes. Konan rolled her eyes, "What a pussy!" Pein~sensei gave a chuckle, "Aara go home, you don't belong outside." I stood there wiping tear after tear. Pein~sensei sighed in frustration then pushed me roughly on the ground. Konan laughed then stepped on my rib, I screamed in pain. Pein~sensei and Konan both laughed, I cried more when Pein~sensei said something. "Aara...maybe if you were a little more like Konan, you'd understand." Pein~sensei walked off with his arm wrapped around Konan's shoulder. A few hours later, Itachi ran upto me then lifted me off the ground.

I opened my eyes and I was at the Uchiha Manor. I saw Sasuke and Itachi sitting by my bed, I looked at them then smiled. I lifted myself off the bed then into the bathroom. I shut the door then opend one of the cabinets, I saw a pair of sisscors sitting there. I took them out of the cabinet. I sat on the edge of the bathtub and began to cut my waist lenght hair. Hours later, my hair was upto my neck. I lifted my head then dropped the scissors. I walked out of the bathroom and Sasuke gasped, "What the?!" I didn't respond nor did I look at him. I walked out of the Uchiha Manor. I sat under a shaded tree with the crystal rose in my hands. Above small leaves fell out of the tree. A pink haired girl ran upto me with a shocked expression, "Your sensei, needs you right now!" I stood fightened. I rushed over to that small area that I had seen him and his group. Against a wall I saw Pein~sensei kissing Konan forcefully. Pein~sensei broke the kiss and stared back at me, I was in tears. I threw the crystal rose on the ground then ran off. Pein~sensei walked over to the thrown object and stared at it, on the back it said: _To:Pein~sensei , from: Aara. _There was a small note on the crystal object, Pein~sensei read it. It read: _Pein~sensei, I'd do anything for you if I haven't done it already. Whatever you do or say I'll always follow you, you're my sensei and I love you very much. I hope that one day we can be more than student and teacher. ~Love Aara _Pein~sensei put the object in his pocket, ,alongside the note, then after me he went.  
I sat against a tree crying. I felt arms wrap around me, pulling me into a tight embrace . I saw that it was Pein~sensei, I pushed him back and stood up. I was about to run until Pein~sensei grabbed my arm and pulled me into his lap. Pein~sensei rested his forehead on mine then sighed, "I'm so sorry Aara...I never you..." Pein~sensei trailed off. I put both my hands on his face then looked into his eyes, "Yea...and I'll keep to my word...I'll always be your-" I was cut off were Pein~sensei roughly kissed my lips. I closed my eyes then wrapped my arms around Pein~sensei's neck. _Pain, lust, and greed...I suppose I can live with that. _Pein~sensei rubbed my short midnight blue hair as his tounge went into my mouth.

**Yea, crappy, I know. But just somthing to give you readers something until I thing on some ideas for Zexion's story. Umm...Oh! Soo um from now until I get the 5th chapter up, I'll be posting little stories like this one or Ayami Kuchiki or somthing OOC. So um..there will be alot of yaoi and yuri in some of my stories so yea. Anyways hope you enjoyed.  
**


End file.
